


Vomit Boy

by JamesBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: IronQrow Week, Jaune isn't the only vomit boy anymore, M/M, Qrow learns something new about James, Sick Qrow Branwen, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBranwen/pseuds/JamesBranwen
Summary: As James turned over to lay eyes on his companion, he froze. Qrow was not in bed next to him. James feared the worst; maybe Qrow was out drinking, or he had decided to turn into a bird and fly away, abandoning him. James took a deep breath and shuddered, sitting up. He felt around for his scroll. Picking up the device and flipping to Qrow's contact, James almost pressed the 'call' button. He was interrupted only by a low groan coming from the master bathroom.Ironqrow week day 2 - sick day
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 42





	Vomit Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains emeto! It's fairly light but you're not into that, I don't recommend reading this one. I know it's a bit late but if you know me you know I could not pass up writing my favorite pairing with the prompt "sick day." Expect more (and longer) Ironqrow sickfics in the future. This is only about halfway proofread and it was written on my phone, so my apologies for any errors. Hopefully you enjoy this, thanks for reading!

James' room was cool and quiet, the only noise coming from his slow breathing and the whirring of machinery inside his metal half. It was something he tuned out usually, but in the silent night he was reminded of that part of him. James sighed, turning to face the man that had been sleeping beside him. During their stay in Atlas, the children were staying in the academy dormitories, but as an adult and fully licensed huntsman Qrow needed somewhere else to return to. Things hadn't been the same between the two men for a long time, but after several near death experiences and an uneasy outlook on the future, James had realized that Qrow was someone his mind always returned to. Because of this, he asked him to stay with him, and little by little they had been repairing things.

As James turned over to lay eyes on his companion, he froze. Qrow was not in bed next to him. James feared the worst; maybe Qrow was out drinking, or he had decided to turn into a bird and fly away, abandoning him. James took a deep breath and shuddered, sitting up. He felt around for his scroll. Picking up the device and flipping to Qrow's contact, James almost pressed the 'call' button. He was interrupted only by a low groan coming from the master bathroom. 

_ Of course he didn't leave me,  _ James thought, mentally flicking himself. He got up out of his king sized bed and retrieved his Atlas Academy issued sweatpants, sliding them on as he made his way over to the bathroom. The door was ajar and light flickered through. James knocked lightly. Qrow answered, "It's open," and coughed. 

"Oh, Qrow," James' voice cracked softly as he laid eyes upon the man doubled over his toilet. Qrow breathed in and out heavily, sweat sticking to his grey nightshirt. James kneeled down beside him. Qrow made eye contact, giving a small cough in response. He had been feeling off all day and dinner had sealed the deal for him. His stomach felt like it was full of rocks and his throat burned from vomiting. The stress of finally being in Atlas again, finally talking to  _ James _ again, combined with whatever Atlesian dish had been served for dinner had made for a very bad night for Qrow. 

"Jimmy, I—" Qrow was cut off by another wave of nausea tearing through him. His stomach bubbled and growled and with a heave he expelled it's contents. He groaned but he felt a lot better. James just stared. 

After a moment of awkward eye contact, James seemed to snap back to reality. He cleared his throat, "uh, let me help you. I'm sorry." He quickly grabbed a glass from his cupboard over the sink and filled it with water. He also rinsed Qrow's toothbrush and added some toothpaste, excess water dripping into the sink basin as his hand started shaking. Qrow didn't seem to notice, jumping at the chance to rinse his mouth and rid it of that acidity. He brushed his teeth and James left him alone, telling him to come back to bed soon. 

Qrow did as he was told, finding James sitting up at the head of the bed with the duvet pushed aside. He sat down beside him. James asked with a crack in his voice, "What happened?"

"I think it's stress," Qrow said, "My nieces are graduated huntresses now, fighting demons much, much worse than I ever did at that age. There's a serial killer and a hacker loose in the city. Jacques fucking Schnee won the council election. I'm rekindling a relationship with the man I never stopped thinking about, and I haven't had a drink in ages. Oh, and I don't think dinner sat right with me. So yeah, that's how I ended up spilling my guts in your master bathroom."

"Qrow... I'm sorry. You're so strong. But you don't have to bear any of that alone anymore. I'm here for you. Was... was it bad? The vomiting?" James pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at Qrow, smiling at his ruffled bed hair. 

"I've been much worse. It was  _ disgusting _ though, James. It felt like a boarbatusk decided to roll out in my stomach, and my throat is still burning. It happened three times, before you came in, and then—" Qrow stopped when he saw his boyfriend's face. He had turned bright red. His legs were no longer at his chest, instead crossed in front of him. As comfortable as the Atlas issued pajamas were, they didn't leave much to the imagination. Qrow scoffed. 

"James Ironwood... Are you into this?" Qrow's eyes widened, taking in James' flushed face and the situation his sweatpants didn't hide. James paled. 

"What? Into you doubled over, sweating, bile rising in your throat, acid on your tongue..?" James forced a laugh, trying to play it off as a crazy idea. 

"You didn't answer the question," Qrow stated. He knew James couldn't lie to him. That was what had ended their relationship the first time. James couldn't open up about his feelings, but he couldn't lie to Qrow, and so he just disappeared. Knowing this fact, he loved to watch James squirm. He continued, "I can't believe James 'wipe the doorknobs after you use them' Ironwood is excited by fucking  _ puking. _ Oh gods... Last night. When I gagged. Were you..?"

James, completely red in the face, grabbed the comforter and pulled it over his head. Qrow heard him say something but it was muffled by the blanket. 

"What was that, vomit boy?"

Another muffled sound. Qrow joined his boyfriend underneath the duvet. "I hate you," James whined quietly. Qrow scooted in closer so that their hips were touching. He wrapped his arms around James' shoulders and leaned in close. 

"You do not."

"You're right. I... I'm 'into' it," James turned away, "nobody was supposed to know that. I understand if you want to leave."

Qrow chuckled, and then he laughed. He kept laughing, shaking the bed as he did. He doubled over, and when his stomach lurched with leftover nausea, he finally stopped. His chest expanded and contracted as he took a deep breath, smile still painted on his face. He tackled James with a hug and turned his face so they were looking into each other's eyes. James pursed his lips, ready to be berated, but it never happened. 

"Jim," Qrow started. James could smell the mint toothpaste on his breath. "I don't care about your puke fetish. I may find it  _ fucking hilarious _ , but it doesn't change my perception of you at all. You're still James Ironwood, huntsman, headmaster, military general, and boyfriend. You're still an idiot who can't tell me a white lie to save your life, and you're still fucking cute when you're flustered."

James blushed again, feeling silly. "Qrow, thank you, and again, I'm sorr—" Qrow cut him off with a kiss on the lips. James' eyes widened, then softened as he leaned into the kiss. Qrow's hands cupped James' chin and his nose was tickled by his soft beard. James could taste some leftover acid lingering on Qrow's lips, mixing with the mint flavor of the toothpaste he had used. Tension left his shoulders and he relaxed fully. Being with Qrow just felt right. 

Qrow pulled away, chuckling, "We have a big day tomorrow, we should get some rest. I love you, vomit boy. We'll have to continue this tomorrow." He stuck his tongue out. 

"I love you, too," James sighed, pulling the comforter over them. As the pair drifted off to sleep, James decided that he was the luckiest vomit enthusiast on Remnant. 


End file.
